


The Happy Ending

by ladyroxanne21



Series: A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: This is the Happy Fluffy ending of the Mutually Beneficial Arrangement. Enjoy :-D





	

Eventually, Harry raised his head and looked Draco in the eye. He was obviously very intensely serious, which made Draco squirm uncomfortably. “I... I don't want to forget.  _Any_ of this.”

Draco sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around Harry to hold him tight. “I'm glad... I was hoping you'd say that. From the start, I was planning to do whatever it took to get you to change your mind because I knew that I wouldn't want to forget either.”

“So... what now?” Harry wondered, feeling both curious and rather heavy emotionally.

Draco shrugged. “Now, well... I guess we will just have to keep meeting up to talk about how this will work. Hopefully we can come to an agreement.”

“And shag more?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Oh definitely!” Draco agreed with a grin.

 

***

 

Wizarding Britain – which was so often ahead of Muggle Britain in so many ways – was  _not_ ahead of them when it came to marriage. Gay marriage, to be exact. The majority of Ministry of Magic wouldn't even consider the subject – not even for  _Harry Potter_ – simply because there didn't seem to be a need to change the status quo. Especially since most pureblooded families refused to support something they felt was completely against their long standing traditions.

Even so, Muggle Britain eventually joined the new millennium and legalized it. Harry and Hermione were able to argue that if  _Muggles_ recognized gay marriage as a personal right, then how could such a progressive people as Wizards were supposed to be possibly deny it? This struck just the right cords, and so...

Though it had taken over ten years, Harry and Draco were finally able to get married. Their son and daughter were the ring bearers while Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise were best men and maids of honor. The entire wedding party was not so secretly teary eyed during the entire ceremony.

The wedding was the event of the century in the Wizarding World! It was attended by everyone who could finagle an invitation or sneak their way in, and broadcast on all the Wizarding Networks for those who couldn't. Malfoy Manor had been lavishly decorated to accommodate as many guests as possible, including unlikely guests such as Rita Skeeter and all the other reporters from Wizarding Newspapers around the world.

But all of that faded for Harry and Draco as they stood facing each other before the officiant. The Minister of Magic himself asked the pair to make their vows, and then told them to seal their vows with a kiss. Harry knew that Draco was rather reserved in public, and so pulled him close for a rather racy kiss.

When they parted, both flushed and utterly happy, Kingsley grinned at them. “Witches and Wizards, may I present to you all for the first time as husband and husband: Mr. Harry Malfoy-Potter and Mr. Draco Potter-Malfoy.”

The crowd erupted in raucous applause that almost distracted from Molly and Narcissa's sobs of happiness. Draco cast his mother an astonished glance, but then his hand was seized in Harry's as the impulsive man demanded his attention. Draco looked at Harry and was surprised with another possessive kiss.

“I love you so much!” Harry stated the moment the kiss was over.

Draco flushed and buried his face against Harry's neck. “I love you too,” he whispered so that no one else could hear him, although it was probably obvious to everyone watching them. Grinning, Harry rubbed him on the back for a couple of seconds before leading him over to the reception area. Their first steps together as a married couple seemed to spread joy to everyone, and was a good indicator of how the rest of their lives would go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> STOP HERE if you do not want your Happy ending ruined! You have been warned!


End file.
